House Party
by west coast princess
Summary: Troy is having a hose party Gabriella has a makeove by who? find out im bad at this so if you don't want to read i understand and please review i want to know how im doing troypay
1. Chapter 1

**House Party **

**Invitation Time!!**

**The story started at Troy's house party (flashback when he giving out the invitions) "Troy we should invite everyone even Sharpay and Ryan." She said sounding as nice as she can "Why? They're not nice to us why we have to be nice to them?" Troy said "Because it karma what goes around comes around now there they are I'll come with you." Gabriella said "Fine!" Troy said "Sharpay,Ryan i thought you may want to come to my party!" Troy said after they walk up to them "I guess come on Ryan move Montez." Sharpay said coldly "Oh sorry god can't you be nice for once." Gabriella said "Yes but not to you bye." Sharpay said and walk away "Wow!!" Troy said **

**The Bell Rang  
"See you at lunch bye" Gabriella said "Bye see ya" Troy said and kiss lightly on the mouth **

**In Homeroom**

**"Good morning class settle down" Mr.Goodman said "Get off that desk Mitchel outside." Mr.Goodman said as we walk outside. Everyone started talking expect Gabriella she was getting out her homework when Mr.goodman walk in. "Thank you Gabriella." Mr. Goodman said "Nerd!!" Someone yelled really loud One hour had pass**

**The Bell Rang **

**"Hey babe" Troy said after Gabriella walk out "Someone called me a nerd their right" Gabriella said as her and Toy walk to nutrition "No it not and you know it your just very smart." Troy said then Gabriella got and idea "Your so right thank you i going to talk to Taylor go talk to the guys."She said and walk to Sharpay "Sharpay i need to ask you for a favor." Gabriella said to Sharpay**


	2. Chapter 2

House Party

House Party

Gabriella?

**Last Time: **_**"Sharpay I need to ask you for a favor." Gabriella said to Sharpay**_

"Why would I help u?" Sharpay said "Well you have all the fashion and I need a makeover!" Gabriella said "No kidding but not from me bye bye now." Sharpay said walking away "Sharpay how about a deal?" Gabriella said "What you have in mind?" Sharpay said making her think she may consider it "Well I won't try out for the musical." She said very confided "I don't care I am going to win anyway!" Sharpay said walking away "Are you so sure she stop in her tracks cause we can see right now." Gabriella said "I will be at your house at 3:30 don't be late because that's rude and I'm having company." Sharpay said "This do not mean u will win." She said and she walk off Gabriella started dancing around the room not good either "Gabi why are you dancing where is Tay?!" Troy said walking up to her "O well she had to go ummm…to the bathroom yea the bathroom she would like to be alone." She said very nervous "Well ok so why was you dancing?" Troy said kinda embarrassed "O because I got some good news and no I can't tell you" She said then gave him a kiss on the cheek and ran down the hallway and she bumped into… "Ryan I'm and so sorry." Gabi said "Its ok how have you been? Ryan asked she look up in is eyes and fell head over hills for him she had to say she liked him "I'm fine you know what I have to go but I'll see you soon." Gabi said. She didn't know why but she hug Ryan and left.

The bell rung

Gabi just couldn't wait to get to home school took forever but finally

The bell rung

"Hey Gabi me, you movies?" Troy asked but more stated "Now!!" Gabi asked "Yea the Prom Night Just came out you will be scared I get to confront you." Troy said then hugged her and she giggled "Hey Sharpay what time is it you know I don't want to be late?!" Gabi asked Sharpay "Well she look at her pink studded watch it time for you to get a watch!!" She yelled and walk away "You know she get more what the word…amazing every time I see her." Troy said "Can I just have the time?" Gabi asked "It's 2:50 why?" Troy asked "I can't go with you but I'll call you we take a late show more screaming at night more hugging." She said running off gave him a kiss on the cheek

At Gaby's house

"Hey mom I'm home, what time is it?" Gabi yelled to her mom who is in the kitchen a room away "It's 3:15 why?" Her mom, Lisa said "My friend coming at 3:30 ok im going to get dress better than this." She ran in her room and got a green and white shirt that said I'm real woman 100 women and some plain jeans and green dressing shoes and white headband.

The doorbell rang

"I'll get it." Gabi yelled from upstairs and open the door "Hi Sharpay." Gabi said "Whatever Hi Ms.Montez." Sharpay said mean then nice "Hi…" Lisa said "O how rude I'm Sharpay Evans of the Evans you must know us." She said kinda full of herself and her name "O yea your family owns Lava Spring Country Club nice place they got there." Lisa said "Yes it is so I guess I should be going." Sharpay said as Gabi grab her arm and pulled her into her room "Ok let's see what you got Montez." Sharpay said after about ten minutes of looking she sat on her bed "Who dress you a monkey?" She said and Gabi couldn't take it no more "Look you are supposed to help ok so cool yo road you don't know what you getting into!" Gabi yelled "OUU I'm and so scared now!" Sharpay said "You will be don't make fun of me ok!" Gabi said "You are just jealous because Troy like me." Sharpay said trying to convince herself more than Gabi "Whatever he hate you I made him ask you and Ryan to the party." Gabi said "Girls I made cookies." Lisa said as she came in Sharpay gave her one icy death glare and ran out that house to her pink convertible and drove off "Ok Gabi talk to me now." Lisa said sitting down "Because Sharpay is a mean girl and she was talking about me like crazy and so I got mad and starting yelling at her but she said troy like her but everyone knows she like troy so I told her he hates her and then you walk in." Gabi said "Gabi you need to apologize no matter what someone do to you be the bigger person and know it not true and you said something to hurt her bad I mean what did she say that made you feel like dirt that just been step on like you did to her?!" Lisa said shocked of what Gabi did "Nothing I guess because I kinda like her brother but now I may have mess it up." Gabi said

With Sharpay

She went to the house and put on pajamas and ate ice cream until Ryan got home "Hey sis." He said and he walk in and seen her watching "The Game Plan" and she was crying "What wrong sis?" Ryan asked worried "It's not fair she gets the guy and the life I hate her I hate Gabriella she sucks." She said lying in Ryan's lap "Its ok your ok." Ryan said

The door bell rung

"Don't worry I'll get it." Ryan said and walk to the door "Hi oh Gabi." He said she made is sister cry "Ryan I am so sorry I just got mad can I please come in." Gabi pleaded "No!! Sorry not after what you did to Shar." Ryan said She find this her chance she kiss on the month soon as Sharpay walk down stairs "OMG now you get my brother isn't Troy enough spot trying to ruin my life like it isn't ruin enough." She yelled and ran to her room "Man why you kiss me?" He asked even though he like it he still he didn't want to hurt his sister "Because I like you." She said "Well now I have to fix this." Ryan said "No I will don't worry I just need to say sorry and then im done." She said then walk up the stairs

She knock on the door

"I don't want to talk Ryan." Sharpay said "Good because I'm not Ryan as you can see." Gabriella said "OO it you can you leave?!" She said Sharpay "Sharpay I am so sorry I know what I did was so wrong it just I was thinking **hard**and you kept interrupting I don't know I'm crazy." She said and sat on her bed "I'm sorry want to friends." Sharpay said "No best friends!" Gabi said "Ok now how bout tomorrow… I no this white shirt it says lucky is a symbol of me and some tan shorts and ma tan and white hills and your hair down and come like at 6:30 so I can do your makeup so Troy will think you are so cute." Sharpay said kinda sad about the last part "Well how about what Ryan think I kinda like him." Gabi said kinda shy "O don't worry you will so cute for him I know what he like so Troy free o what am I saying he don't like me." Sharpay said and started crying "Don't cry she hugged her he will if you don't be so mean you know what I saying." Gabi said "Well since you want Ryan wear these black and gray striped dressy pants and a black back out shirt and these gray shoes do you see those hills?" Sharpay said "Yes but that too much for me." Gabi said "No it not it will look so cute ok?" Sharpay asked "Ok if it going to get me Ryan." Gabi said happy and again started dancing around room "Ok… don't forget 6:30 and when you see Ryan just be yourself I'll put in a good word." Sharpay said "So will I for Troy." Gabi said "Will you?" Sharpay said suddenly happy "Of course I better get home." Gabi said grabbing the clothes "Ok." Sharpay said

At Gabi's house

"Hey mom it fix she is so cool like you said sorry." Gabi said as she sat next to her mom "I'm glad so what's those clothes." Lisa said "I'm wearing it to school well I'm going upstairs." Gabi said and ran upstairs into her room and she dialed Troy number "Hello?" Troy answer "Hi Troy we need to talk." Gabi said "This can't be good what's up." Troy said already know "Well I kinda like Ryan so I think we should break up." Gabi said sad "It's ok because I kinda like Sharpay." Troy said embarrassed "Go for it she like you too." Gabi said happy "Ok well I have to go." Troy said and hung up Gabi called Sharpay "Hi." Sharpay said when she seen it was Gabi # "Hey guess what?" Gabi said "You broke up with Troy." Sharpay said happy "Yes and he kinda like you and he said he will ask you out!" Gabi said "No way." Sharpay said even happier "Yup and you owe it all to me." Gabi said

"Thanks I have to go to bed." She said and hung up Sharpay

6:30

Knock on the door Sharpay

"How is it this early?" Sharpay's mom, Stephanie said "Hi it Gabriella." Gabi said as she open the door "Hellooo." She said drunk "I'm here for… umm Sharpay." Gabi said after she seen she was drunk "Ooo well it took you long enough… SHARPAY COME HERE NOW." She yelled Gabi thinking: She really does have alot of problem in her life. "Yes…O hi Gabi this is my mom Stephanie." Sharpay said "Hi I'm going go upstairs." Gabi said uncomfortable "Well I'm going to the bar bye." She said and grabs her coat "Bye love door slams you." She said sad "Ok let's…ummm go get my makeup." Gabi said they went in her room "Ok see that had the makeup laid out pick the one you want put it on." She said and Gabi did "Ok After 5 minutes she was done How I look?!" Gabi said "Like a pro how I look." Sharpay said she was wearing a mini skirt and some gray stretch pants and a gray shirt "Not right for Troy here wear these skinny jeans and this shirt that a flower and a hood" Gabi said "I thought this was simple enough for him but ok give me like 5 minutes." Sharpay said "Sharpay get up it time…o hi Gabi what you doing here?" Ryan asked "O I just getting a ride with Sharpay hey Ryan can asked you something?" Gabi asked "Yes anything." Ryan said noticeing her outfit Ryan think: she look so beautiful. "Umm…will you be my umm…boyfriend? She manages to say "What about Troy?" Ryan asked wanting to say yes "We broke up in plus he like Sharpay." Gabi said "I like that and that great the Troy like Sharpay." Ryan said "O yea it is…so umm-." Gabi said he then kiss her while Sharpay walk in "Ok love birds break it up." Sharpay said they pulled apart "I'm going to drive Gabi if that ok with you." Sharpay said "Ok but just for today." Ryan said and gave her a sweet kiss on the lips Gabi and left Sharpay and Gabi walk downstairs "Hey where yours mom?" Gabi asked "O can I tell you something you can't tell anyone?" Sharpay asked "Sure you know you can." Gabi stated "Well my dad died when I was 6 years old and ever since then my mom drinks so I try not to come home right away or she'll get mad or something and hit me hard so to answer you question mostly at the bar." Sharpay said and cried "Its ok don't cry." Gabi said and hugged her then about 5 minutes they left

At School

"Gabriella is that you?" Troy asked "Gabi?" Chad asked "Wow Gabi what happen?" Tay asked


	3. Chapter 3

House Party

What happen?

"_Gabriella is that you?" Troy asked "Gabi?" Chad asked "Wow Gabi what happen?" Tay asked_

"What you guys don't like?" Gabi asked "Hey babe." Ryan said and kisses her "Gabi how dare you and Troy right there." Tay said, "So, I like you to meet my new boyfriend Ryan." Gabi said, "Hi I already know them so want to get breakfast?" Ryan asked "Yeah I like that Shar want to come?" Gabi asked "Yes Gabs I need to talk to you." Sharpay said "Ok [they walked to the nearest corner] what up?" Gabi asked-said "Remember what I told you?" Sharpay asked "Yeah about your mom." Gabi said, "Well she beats me and Ryan but only a little Ryan but me yeah so I don't want troy in that mix so I'm not let him be my boyfriend." Sharpay said about to cry but stayed strong "Shar I don't know but if you think it right." Gabi said and hugged her. They walk to Ryan and then troy said "Can I come?" Troy asked, "I guess." Ryan said and they walk off. When they got in there Gabi and Ryan got French toast, Sharpay got a juice and milk, and Troy got pizza. "Shar is that all you going to eat?" Troy asked her "Why are you concern god just leave me alone." Sharpay said and walk away but before she exited she throw away her breakfast "Gabi you have some explaining to do." Troy said, "I have no idea why she is doing this ok." She lied as she ran after her "Ok shall we eat?" Ryan asked as he sat down "Ok." Troy said. Gabi ran as fast as she could until she got up there with her she does walk fast. "Sharpay why did you that?" Gabi asked out of breath "I told you I going to act like the ice queen only around him." Sharpay said walking faster. Then Troy came running to them "Hey Sharpay I was going to wait to asked you this but I think it a good idea." Troy said, "Will you be my girlfriend?" He said "NO!" Sharpay said and starting running and she was crying until she fainted "What happen?" Troy asked when he seen her fall "I don't know!" Gabi said Next thing you know Ryan comes running "Why everyone- SHAR!" He ran to her and felt her pulse because he took first aid. "Is she ok?" Gabi asked, "Yes call 911 her pulse is slowing." Ryan told Gabi

About 30 minutes later at the hospital

Everyone expect Chad and Taylor came. "Ryan what happen? Why did she faint?" Gabi asked "She has Cystic Fibrosis and because of her cystic fibrosis she has asthma and she was supposed to rest." Ryan explained with head down the whole time. Gabi lifted his head and laid on his chest. "The parent of Sharpay Evans please." The doctor asked "Yes Doc. James?" Sharpay's mom said as they walk over there. "She's better but she need a lot of rest." Doc. James "Yes doctor we understand. Thank you." They said "She may have visitors but please two at a time." Doc. James "Well mom maybe you should go first." Ryan said "I don't know, ok fine, I'll go." Her mom said She walked in to the room and seen Sharpay laying there, hopeless. "Hey Shar I know that you probity don't want to talk to me but I just wanted to remind you of some times." Her said as she grab her very cold hand "I remember something was wrong when I kissed you and you tasted like salt." She said smiling "Also when you had your first reacting I remember being so scared that I almost fainted." She said "I will stop drinking this time I promise."


	4. Chapter 4

House Party

Promises

"_I will stop drinking this time I promise." _

"Shar I will be the best mom ever im so sorry I really do love you."She kissed her on the forehead and left out. Next was Ryan and Gabi "Ryan I don't know what to say. I never saw her like this." Gabi said "She can hear you just say what you would say normally." He said. He walk over to Sharpay "Hi Shar I brought you a vistor today." He said and grabs Gabi "Hi Sharpay. I miss you. You know you could of told me but I under stand why you didn't." Gabi said as a single tear dropped from her eye. "Well shar we will see you later I love you." He said and they left out. Soon Troy walked in. "Hey Sharpay I know we didn't know each other all that well. But I willing to change that, I like you a lot. And even though you shot me down I still want to give us a shot. I can wait for you and if you would like you could be my date for my party next week." He said and was about to walk away "I love to." Sharpay called to him "What? You like to do what." He said "I like to be your date. I like to go out with you." She said "Really? Then why you said no." He asked "That not important what important is that I want to go out with you now." She said. He walked over to her and gave her a kiss. That when everyone else walked in "Aww I knew you guys would get together." Gabi said. Doc. James walked in "Wow it amazing we thought you be out for another 3 weeks." He said. Sharpay grab Troy's hand and smiled up at him. "Well I need everyone out expect for the mom." He said. Troy kissed her and walk out.

"Look Sharpay you need to be careful… You could really hurt yourself." He said

"Yes sir. Thanks mom." She said

"O… Im glad you heard that." She said and kiss her on the cheek "But you promise… rite?" Sharpay asked "Yes I do. I love you." Stephanie said "I love you to." Sharpay said and she kissed her.


End file.
